


Attention

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina is working, but Maya wants her attention
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Attention

Maya walked out of the bathroom and into her room to find Carina, lying on her stomach, typing something on her laptop. Maya grinned at the focus look on the doctors face, it was adorable. "Hey," Maya smiled at the doctor.

"Hi," Carina said not looking up and Maya frowned. Maya was only wearing a towel and her girlfriend didn't seem the slightest bit interested in her.

"Hey, babe, can you help me with, uhm, with," Maya started. She didn't know what she needed help with. Okay well, yes she did, she needed help getting off, but not immediately.

"Hmm?" Carina hummed, still keeping her eyes trained on the paperwork she was doing. "Dinner, can you help with dinner?" Maya asked randomly, they had been planning to order in, but Maya wasn't against them making it together and hopefully somewhere along the way getting distracted with kitchen sex.

"I thought we were going to order in."

"Yeah, but cooking is always fun."

"Maybe tomorrow night, I have to finish these charts."

Maya groaned at Carina's response before speaking again, "I'll order the pizza." 

"Thanks, mi amore," Carina replied, still working.

Maya sighed after she hung up the phone. Something had to distract Carina. Maya decided how she was gonna do it before walking back into the bedroom.

"Baby," Maya started. "Hmm," Carina hummed, signaling she was listening. "Oh shit!" Maya cursed when she "accidentally" dropped her towel. At the 'oh shit,' Carina looked up surprised to see her girlfriend naked, the girl's long hair still wet. Carina stared at the blonde's body, casually checking her, out causing Maya to smirk. "Should I leave the towel off then?" Maya half-grinned, half-smirked. Carina allowed herself to check the blonde out once more before she cleared her throat, "Uh, you should uhm, you should get dressed," Carina said, even though it physically pained her.

"C'mon Car!" Maya whined.

"I want to, Maya! I do! But I have to finish these charts!" Carina tried to justify herself, but Maya just pouted, grabbed some clothes, and walked to the other room.

A few minutes later, Maya walked back into the room and stripped down to everything, but a lacy bra and underwear, she then proceeded to lie down next to Carina who's mouth went dry, but she kept working.

"Maya, please I, uh, I have one more chart to fill out," Carina begged. She needed Maya to not try anything or she'd be gone. "Okay, I can wait," Maya said calmly before she moved to straddle Carina's back. She bent forward and bit Carina's ear before whispering into it, "Like you said, I'm good at whatever I put my mind to." Carina moaned at the hot back in her ear. Her options were finish charting for the healthy 26 year old mom who had had a normal vaginal delivery, or turn around and let her hot HOT girlfriend do whatever she wants. She was starting to close her computer when Maya stopped her, "No, no, baby, your work is very important, finish it." Carina gulped and did as she was told.

The moment the chart was done, Carina flipped onto her back so she would look at the blonde on top of her. "You look incredibly, sexy," Carina gasped when she took in the full view of Maya on top of her. Maya smiled at the way Carina said sexy, it sounded very, very hot. Maya flipped her hair to one side and started kissing and biting Carina's neck. Carina moaned when Maya sucked and bit at her pulse. Maya was starting to move her hands down into Carina's pants when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," Maya smirked when Carina sighed out of disappointment, her girlfriend should have to wait too. Maya bit Carina's neck before going to put a shirt on and answer the door. 

Maya taunted Carina the entire time they ate dinner, she put her hand on Carina's thigh while they ate, but didn't do anything else with it. Just left it high on the Italian's thigh.

By the time they had finished eating and gotten to their room, Carina's eyes were darker than usual. Maya kissed the girl quickly before dragging her to the bed and making love with her until 3 am.

"You owe me dinner tomorrow night," Maya said, still panting from their many hours of sex. "I know," Carina replied, looking over at the girl who was sweating. Maya flipped over to let Carina hold her, and she smiled when Carina's arms wrapped around her body. 

"There's a hickey on your shoulder, but it should be easy to cover up," Carina said before kissing the spot she had left the hickey hours ago.

"Carina!" Maya complained, but she was smiling. She loved hickeys that were easy to cover up because they showed her that she was Carina's.

"Ti amo, Maya," Carina said quietly. 

"I love you too, Car," Maya sighed happily.

Maybe she didn't get the perfect amount of attention earlier in the evening, but now she couldn't ask for anymore.


End file.
